Gorillaz: Origins
by Swizzerz
Summary: Hundreds of years ago Gorillaz began with an elfin prince, Lisclan advisor, heavy built shaman, and an overseas mercenary.The spirit ofEld,predicts doom for these 4 when the Harbringer of Spring comes, but what if this harbringer was exactly what they nee
1. Origins

From Ze desk of Miss Swizzerz:

Welcome everyone to my new Gorillaz fanfic! Jia You! Anywayz, yeah hope you enjoy it! This story is my twist on a Gorillaz Origin.

Disclaimer: No affiliation with Hewlet, Alburn, Zombie Eaters, Etc strictly fan made, no financial gain.. One two better not sue!

* * *

What was the origin of the band Gorillaz? It wasn't something that was concocted in the dark crevices of a young Satanist mind, contrary to popular belief. No, its true beginning occurred in the land of Dohvain hundreds of years ago.

The crowned prince of Dohvain was a young elf by the name of Dmitri. He was taller than most of the humanoids and probably was the most delicately framed. In one word, his features were beautiful. His long azure blue hair hung past his shoulders while his matching eyes always seemed distant or lost. These were the features that drove many women (and men) insane for the world's eligible bachelor.

"I swear these 'eadaches just keep getting worse"

Ever since he was a child, the prince often suffered from frequent headaches of various degrees. It was something that affected his intelligence level greatly, but none the less he was a benevolent ruler. In times of importance one man would come to his aid

Melchior

"I got the herbs you wanted your highness" Melchior tossed the bag to the prince's lap with accurate precision

This man was the advisor to the prince of Dohvain. He was 12 years his senior and 12 times his intelligence. Many people gawked at the advisors presence. He stood arrogantly about half a head shorter than the prince. His oil black hair was slicked back in a messy pony tail for the most part.

That was the most normal of his features

Melchior's father was a Lisclan; a green skinned humanoid creature found in the darkness. If elves were the ethereal style, the Lisclans were the beastly style. Besides having sewage green skin, they were the least "human" looking ones. Snake like toungues would dance provocatively over their sharp wolf teeth as they lured their prey in. But if you looked at Melchior closely, there is one feature that distinguishes him from the rest of the Lisclans. One of his eyes were blood red. To be more precise he was only half Lisclan, his mother was part of a tribe of Scarlet gypsies that were famous for their conceit. That is why Melchior is the unscrupulous beast he is today. The only exception to that, is that he surprisingly shows loyalty to the Elfin prince.

"I don't know Melchior, it seems that these pains are getting worse"

"Maybe they're getting worse"

Before Dmitri could say anything a voice like a cawking crow echoed through the main hall.

"DEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEETREEEEEEEEEEE! " A scantly clad woman emerged from the corner with an outfit that showed of the cleave of her breasts. It was disgusting that this was the woman the prince was going to marry. Honestly, this woman Alapu had nothing going for her. First of all, she isn't close to being pretty at all. She had a long horse like face and a disproportioned mouth. Second point, she had no skills that would benefit the kingdom at all. Third point, alright there was a lot but another thing is that she had poor music skills, anything just to make her sound bad.

"Hello Alapu" Prince Dmitri wrapped his arms around the wench's bony frame. In a matter of seconds they were kissing fervently with hands going to well "secret areas"Melchior thought he saw some nipple. That would have been a grand and a half, except that it belonged to Alapu.

"Are you ready for our wedding?" Alapu cawed

"Yes, but these 'eadaches are getting worse"

"Well why don't you fix it then?" She wasn't speaking to the prince but the advisor. Melchior grimaced and snorted heavily

"What do you think I've been doing dress shopping... Damn wench"

"Ooh" her mud eyes lit up excitedly, "I like then feisty"

This was really missing him off. Alapu openly flirted right in front of her finance! The damn prince was too stupid to notice what was going on! Malchior grunted and stomped off to the opposite corridor.

The sun beat down heavily on the Lisclan as he made his way to the practice ground. A young little foreigner sat on the fence most. Her thin lefts swung forward and back to the beat of the song coming out of her mouth. This golden bronzed girl wore a gray knit cap with matching cotton blouse and trousers.

"Noo-Ru!" Melchior growled. The little girl jumped off the post and ran toward the grumbling green man. There was a heavy language barrier between the two, so whatever couldn't be said by words was said with their swords. It's strange that Noo-ru is in Dohvain in the first place. This was how it began. She was a little orphaned girl from a land in the east. Melchior sent out a word that he wanted the strongest warrior for the princes protection (he could have done it but he was sometimes busy being the advisors). One day this little girl walks up, throws and axe, and it spints meticulously until it hit the target that was over fifty feet away. There was no doubt in his mind that this little girl had skills, but she was young and needed to be taught how to use it properly.

Melchior wiped the sweat of his brow as he put his sword El Diable back in its sheath.

"Mer-Kee-Ohru" No-Ru piped happily

"What do you want?"

She grabbed her teacher's hands and dragged him in the direction of the chapel.

It smelled very earthy inside the chapel. Various dried herbs were posted on the walls in the midst of hidden mildew in the crevices.

"Melchior and No-Ru? What brings you here?" A deep gently voice came out from the stone alter.

"No-Ru dragged me here"

No-Ru spoke at 100 miles per hour, while pointing to the Lisclan eagirly. A large heavy set man with the skin color of Pine wood came out of hiding with a fistfull of herbs in hand. There was no hair upon his head, which was covered by a sun yellow turban. His eyes once full of life coverted into two large pearls that allowed him to see the world of the spirits. This was the transformation of a Shaman.

"So, Melichior actually wants my help?" Those two had been going at it since they had to work together.

"Yeah yeah yea. Enough with the shenanigans Rove...You know what I want don't you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Satisfied with this confession, Rove smirked smugly and responded, "Yes now all of you gather round here so you can see where my skills come in."

All three sat on the floor with their legs crossed. The shaman chanted something and almost instantly his eyes were illuminated by an eerie glow. The yellow turban gradually became higher as it levitated toward the sky. Suddenly, a blue mist began to leak out of Roves mouth. This mist eventually manifested itself as a blue rhyming apparition named Eld.

"You wonder what is wrong bout an ailment of long?"

"Yeh, got any answers?"

"Magic...one that is hard to find, the one that alters his mind"

"Magic!?" Melchior looked mortified, "I would have noticed if magic was involved!"

"It's a rare sight, a rare one indeed. The prince now in question, now can't be freed"

"why not?"

"What's needed is a certain thing the harbinger of spring"

"Where can we find this harbinger?"

"None are here that much is clear"

Melchior was bemused by these rhyming riddles

"Skillful to say the least, is a doctor from the east. Skills that are awesome and traced of plum blossom"

"DAMN IT GET TO THE POINT OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA CUT ROVE!"

"Melchior at Peace, listen to me at least. This doctor will arrive soon, weeks from now on noon."

"How's that possible, I've never summoned him"

"Him? She is not a man, no she is woman. Her skills will alleviate, but her coming will annihilate.

For a dark magic looms, it's evil drips fumes, that will make this kingdom bend, and spells out your end. From this, do you save your "brother", or he get consumed by the other?"

The spirit was sucked back into its hosts body. Rove's eyes reverted back to their natural state. The decision time was at hand.

"Melchior, this dark magic has been plaguing the prince for a long time, but this doctor could spell out an end for you and I. You are the advisor, what is your choice"

Melchior sighed heavily and stood up slowly.

"What can I do Rove? Summon the foreign doctor, I rather he be destroyed by something pure than of the darkness"

"It is done"

* * *

YAY! Chapter one is done! Anyway review and stuff guys, really apreciate it! Anywayz Here i will explain myself a bit. These characters are what eventually becomes the Gorillaz. So it kind of explains their personalities and physical characteristics. So yeah I will explain with a little more in depth of the characters.

Dmitri Prince of Dohvain- Stuart Tuss There are two D's in that title. OMG! Blue haired elf! I always liked the name Dmitri it always sounded cool, and Dohvain was a bizzare chimeric word from an experience. My brother was watching the simpsons (D'oh!) while my sister was singing (you're so vain) Strange..

Melchior- Murdoc: Green mythical creature with red gypsy blood. Explains personality. Melchior was one of the main characters in the main characters in Spring Awakening. The creatures calles Lisclan is actually Nicalls rearranged. The blade El Diablo is also the name of his bass

Noo-Ru: Noodle: Golden bronzed because she's always training outside. She's a swordsman, because well the guitar makes me think of a weapon LOL. Her name Noo-ru his a shortened form of the Japanese purnonciation of her name. Noo-Deh-ru. I tried to make her story of coming to Dohvain kind of like her coming to Kong. I said Axe because Axe is a synonym for guitar, wootz wootz

Rove: Rusell: Poor guy is always getting posessed, so made him a Shaman, explains a lot no? The yellow turban: Russell had a yellow hat in the clint eastwood video. So yeah. Named after one of my friends named Rovian, aka Rove

Eld: Del- Spirit that constantly speaks through Rove. He always speaks in rhyme because Del raps, LOL

Alupa: Paula Cracker- Name is just rearanged. According to Murdoc's description she isn't very pretty.


	2. Meeting

Weeks turned into days, days turned into hours, the hour finally came.

The throne room was ordained with various treasures from all over the world. An elaborate scarlet rug from the middle east stretched from the ground to the golden brown throne. A series of steps led to the golden brown throne which seated the young anticipating prince. Prince Dmitri was wearing one of his best outfits. A white and scarlet doublet with dark knee britches with black boots. Next to him was his wife to be wearing a trumpet sleeved red and black gown. The corset was tightened to an extra degree to give her boost the extra "oomph" she wanted. Her breasts squeezed together like cow utters.

That was disgusting, what did Dmitri see in her?

Melchior stood against the stony wall and rolled his eyes. Where the hell was Rove with this doctor? When he told Dmitri and Apalu about the doctor they were summoning, Dmitri jumped up with glee. Alapu was a little more ambivalent about the situation. No doctor had ever cured him before, how did she know that this foreign man could fix it? The advisor had not inform them that the doctor was a female; he wondered how they would take it. Was it noon yet? It was too difficult to tell, it had been raining since morning, but that could also affect travel time.

A few minutes later Rove entered the chamber with a rain soaked figure. This must have been the doctor who smelled of Plum Blossoms. The doctor was very petite in stature. Her clothes were faded gray and something of the commoners. It was a linen robe tucked inside matching trousers that barely rose above her knees. Her tiny rain soaked feet sported filthy shoes made of woven straw. On her back was a dark green bundle that was covered with drenched straw. The trio couldn't discern her looks from that. What they could see is that she had the skin color toasted milk and dark hair. A pointed straw hat shielded her face from view. The doctor bowed like they do in her nation and spoke the Dohvain tongue well. Her head was hung down as she spoke in a quiet voice.

"I am Hanako from a land in the east. I was told that the prince of Dohvain needed help with a mysterious hindrance"

She looked up at the trio with emerald eyes that glimmered with vast experience and knowledge. Melchior eyed his colleagues expectantly. Dmitri's eyes augmented at the appearance of the foreign doctor. They were filled with disbelief and hope; they've never looked that way in many years. He stepped off his throne slowly and walked to her direction. Alapu noticed this and pull at the prince's scrawny arm. Dmitri paid no heed to her and continued to walk.

"Can you really cure me Hanako?"

The prince towered over the doctor like a tree over a flower.

Hanako bowed again, "I will do to the best of my abilities.. Shall be begin now your majesty?"

"WAIT!" Alapu screeched, "This kid doesn't know what she's doing!"

"I'm not a goat....Busaikuu... I am an experienced healer in my country. Do not under estimate my abilities"

"She seems legitimate to me, right Melchior?" The advisor grunted in response, "So let's see what she can do yeah?"

"I need to have you alone first Prince"

"Oh, alright then. Follow me!" Prince Dmitri dragged Hanako excitedly to one of the many corridors from the throne room.

"Hmmph" Apalu's beak lips pierced together "I don't trust that doctor. I feel she is hiding something"

Melchior grunted once more and headed off in the opposite direction.

This was the first time he actually agreed with Alapu.

* * *

Hanaiko= Flower Child, play on the fact she smells like plumb blossom. But if you want to break it down further you can say Hanna (Flower=Japanese) Ko (Filipino= You say it after a verb or noun to basically say something like "I am a flower")

Busaikuu- It's a japanese slang that refers to someone's appearence. It can be translated to something along the lines of " Pretty Damn Ugly"


	3. Healing

The soggy straw landed on the floor with a thud. Hanako pulled off her hat and shook out two black braids. Prince Dmitri was fascinated with the doctor. He's seen a few of her kind in Dohvain, but nothing grabbed his attention like Hanako. Most of the doctors/medicine men people have been relatively older men, but this time it was a young woman. This ought to be interesting.

"Reveal to me your upper body" she commanded nonchalantly

"Are you serious!?" What kind of doctor was this!?

Hanako rolled her eyes and took out an aged leather bound book from her bundle.

"Your majesty I need to examine your body. From what I gather here, dark magic has infiltrated your kingdom and I am curious to see if you present any characteristics of it"

"Alright..." The young prince took of the top garment and allowed the doctor to analyze him thoroughly. Her eyes focused on every aspect of his body while her hands probed for any physical sign of evil. Every time her fingers made contact, he felt a tingling sensation go up to his face.

"Hanako, how old are you?"

She mumbled something to herself in her native tongue as she thumbed through her book, "If we go by your standards, I am 19 years old"

"Only!? I can not believe someone as smart as you is only 19"

"Age is nothing bu a number... Now tell me what has been plaguing you"

Dmitri sighed heavily and told Hanako about his personal struggle. The increasing pains and the toll it had taken on him physically and mentally. Hanako thought for a minute and shook her head.

"Prince, I do not know what kind of ailment this is, but if I continue to watch this, I may be able to find the root of the problem."

"Study away then.. AAOW!" The elfin prince grabbed chunks of his hair and fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. Suddenly he began to shake uncontrollably like thousands of little earth quakes going on at once.

"Your majesty!" Her unattached demeanor fell to reveal genuine worry. Hanako supported the prince's lanky frame and gently placed his head on her lap.

"W-w-hat ar-are y-"

"Shh" She slowly stroked his hair, "the time for rest is now...I will alleviate this pain prince" Her hands must have been blessed by the heavens. Soft to the touch with a warming sensation. She rubbed Dmitri's temporals with just enough pressure so he wouldn't get hurt. Dmitri took a shaky breath and smelled something very floral but yet fruity. It wasn't strong like Alapu's scent, no, it was very delicate.

"I s-s-smell fl-fl-ow-owers, or fruit.. what is it?"

"Plum blossoms... It is a flower of my home country... It is known to be the harbinger of Spring" The prince's body relaxed

Hanako examined Prince Dmitri's face with a different kind of meticulousness. His face once scrunched with pain smoothed to a very calm disposition. She had to admire it. His skin was very pale for an elf with a sickly hue to it. He had a Round face but it was slightly gaunt; had whatever plagues him affect his health to this extent? Other than that, well even with that, he was a beautiful creature. Hanako accidentally brushed up against the tip of his pointed ears. Prince Dmitri stirred slightly and was aroused from his dreamlike trance.

"I apologize your highness"

The prince pushed himself up and looked into her eyes dead on

"Apologize for what? I should be thanking you"

The young doctor also stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her peasant clothing. When she raised fixed her hair she smelled some sweet kind fragrance on her finger tips. Probably from the prince.

"Your thanks is not necessary, it is my duty"

Melchior stood outside the castle and stared up at the dark gray sky. Was what Eld predicted true? Hanako looked to weak to pose much of a threat, but those eyes were so sharp always studying, full of life.

Just like No-ru. Why had he not noticed the similarity before? Maybe it's because they were from the same nation.

He looked at the statue of Pazuzu that guarded the castle from evil.

"You wouldn't let anything happen to us would you?"

"Melchior!"

The Lisclan hybrid head nearly popped out of its sockets when he saw the usually melancholy ruler approach him with a child like smile. He looked more rejuvenated than Melchior had seen him in years.

"Prince you-"

"THAT DOCTOR IS AMAZING! I had this really bad fit and I was shaking like crazy!"

"YOU HAD ONE OF YOUR EPISODES!? WHY WASN'T I SUMMONDED!?"

"Relax my friend, relax. It didn't take long. The shaking stopped quickly and my headache disappeared in an instant. Strangest thing though, I walked out of the chamber and it seemed like for the first time in ages a great fog has been lifted. This was the best decision you've made," he bows greatfully, "I thank you for that"

"That is good my prince, just in time for your wedding right?"

"Wedding?" Dmitri wondered curiously, "I've totally forgotten about that. It seemed that pieces of me are returning bit by bit old friend. It's taken me far too long. Don't think I'll be here to long. The wedding? Pfft I'll pay when tomorrow comes today"

The prince pranced off merrily while playing his Dica flute. Melchior was once again alone with his thoughts.

This was a rare instance indeed! The prince had actually showed some philosophical insight.

_It's taken me far too long_

_Don't think I'll be here too long_

_I'll pay when tomorrow comes today._

Melchior smirked to himself sneakily, "I'm gonna remember that line for a long time"

* * *

YAY! Chapter 3 instead of studying, whoo hoo or sleeping whoo hoo! Yep recognize the exert hohoho.

Explanation time!

Pazuzu- That is the statue of a demon that stands outside of Kong Studios. Read about him it's interesting

According to your standards- Asian nations when by Lunar calendar!

Dica Flute- melodica, you blow into it , you blow into a flute. LOL

I was thinking that I want to show some more Gorillaz influence in this, instead of just going mad hatter alll over it. So I decided to insert my favorite part of tomorrow comes today, great song great song.


	4. Realization

"Hello Mer-kee-ohru!" No-Ru smiled innocently and waved.

Although Melchior hated to admit to have any attachment to the prince or the Shaman, but he would make an exception to No-Ru. He thought for an instance that there was an eerie similarity between her and the doctor. The only difference was that the doctor's eyes were green where as No-Ru's was a deep black.

"Where are you going little girl?" he asked kindly.

"I- uh-oh- err YES! I go to sleep room! Chair... no chamber!" No-ru clapped excitedly when she finished her statement. She was getting a better grasp of their language more and more each day.

"oh? Planning to eat in your room then?" A pointed green finger points to a large stash of different foods in her cotton blouse. Na-Ru smiled happily and offers her mentor an apple.

"Thank you child. Have a good night"

"Good night!" Na-Ru ran to the stairs on the opposite side of Melchior. He was now alone with his thoughts once again. How did the doctor fix Dmitri up in a matter of hours? Doctors from all over that region fumbled for an explanation for years! Now that this problem was fixed another one arose. Why did the prince not to get married all of a sudden? Then again it shouldn't bother him Alapu was rubbage.

"Oh Melchior" a crow voice sang

Speak of the Devil

"what do you want wench?" Melchior turned around and saw Alapu wearing a robe that barely covered up her private areas. It was disgusting! He was going to take his leave until a black midst floated out of the open door behind her.

"What is that shi-" He stopped mid-sentence as the black midst shot up his nostrils. Suddenly, his mismatched eyes glazed over and his mouth hung slightly open.

"No man can escape me" she hissed to her newest captive, "just how I like them...stupid and easy to control... now come to me beast. You are now my prize!"

Melchior moved like a docile sheep into the black misted room. The only light was coming from a gray candle in the corner farthest away from the door.

"Clothes off" Alapu commanded seductively. "Treat me like the queen I will be Melchior. Call me your majesty, your queen, your love!"

"Yes my queen" he answered unconsciously. The green skinned followed her will to the highest degree, the slipped off the robe and pushed her to the ground gently, "The world loves you my queen" where was the advisor that hated her so much?

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She giggled excitedly, "you are now mine Melchior!" Her large breasts pushed down on him heavily, "give me your energy, give me your life give me all that you are!"

Alapu's nails dug into his green skin until drops of blood began to stain his shirt.

Alapu sucked the shirt dry and licked her lips, "Delicious"

Melchior's eyes were still glazed over, absent of any thoughts just as the prince's. His body began to tremor powerfully as his life energy was being sucked away.

During this ceremony, neither of them noticed the heavy knocking on the door. This life source was so fulfilling.

"Melchior!? Alapu!?" The prince at the illuminated doorway. What can be said to describe the emotion of his face? Fear? Betrayal? Confusion? For the first time in ages his mind was now clear and he had to see this? His best friend and his betrothed! The green body was lifeless on hard floor, his serpent tongue fell out of his open mouth, and his mismatched eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The horror

How could he have been so foolish? Was the prince this bad too?

"SUCCUBUS! Off of him fiend!" Dmitri lunged at her dramatically with a mere club in his hand. The succubus throws him off like a mosquito. His delicate face hit the floor with a heavy gushing sound. All the blood vassals in his eyes exploded leaving a stinging sensation.

"MELCHIOR!" The prince attacks this time to her head. Alapu glares her teeth like fiendish beast and smashed his blood swollen eyes with the clubs. The sparkling blue eyes were gone, all that was left to prove their existence was two empty sockets.

"DAMN IT!" The sharp pangs returned stronger than ever. He was alone in the darkness and the only thing to comfort him was the sound of his comrade's breathing.

"Eld" he whispered to himself, "Rove, get him now...Melchior could die"

In an instant the man of the hour arrived and knocked the fiend with one simple blow of pine elbows. Alapu shrieked heavily and attempted to latch on to his trunk like arms.

"Not happening" He throws her in a parabolic motion and tosses the two victims over his wide shoulders.

"Let's go!"

"No, don't want to leave..my love" Melchior moaned hypnotically

"Ah get over it fool!"

A bright light blinded the prince's vision slightly. That was strange, he thought he lost his eyes.

When the trio arrived into the Shaman's chapel, Rove plopped Prince Dmitri on a dark green silk cushion. He used his other arm to place the green man upright on the floor.

Two of his thick fingers pinched his nose and a series of five cracks was heard.

"What the fuck was that for you big ape!?" Rove pointed to the floor nonchalantly at a dark red puddle filled with swirls of black.

"What is that?" Melchior gasped

"The black stuff is what was controlling you"

"That's disgusting" the prince snorted.

A repulsed gaze form over the advisor's eyes, where was his eyes!? The prince didn't look like an elf anymore more like a blue haired black eyed god.

"Prince, you-"

"Rove, what about Alapu?"

" Now that we know her secret she will not return to this castle" Rove quipped

"Alright, very well then. I will take my leave"

"Where are you going?" The prince's servants asked.

"To be healed". The blue haired prince walked away from the surprised twosome into the moonlit garden.

The advisor ran his green fingers through his tousled hair and sighed, " How did he get those dents Rove?"

Rove got various herbs and tended to the wounded man's injuries. Some of them stung slightly, but Melchior did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"The idiot ran in trying to save you"

"Save...me? I'm the cause of it?"

"I guess you can say that yeah"

"This explains the prince's recent melancholy demeanor "

"Yes....Heaven only knows how much of his life was sucked out of him. What do you think has been sustaining him"

"The Jewel of Tomorrow"Melchior perked up his head and flashed his green tinted fangs, "HA! The bitch has never been able to squander that gem no matter how hard she tried!"

"Where do you think he's been hiding it"

"Who knows, we'll probably see it soon"


	5. Charlatin

Prince Dmitri strolled onto the lush gardens of the kingdom. His eyes hurt like crazy, but what was even crazier was that he was still able to see. To reasons unknown to himself, his feet had pulled him to the gardens. Suddenly he heard the quiet giggles of No-Ru behind the rose bushes. The prince peaked behind the statue of Pazuzu silently and observed what was going on.

No-ru was standing in front of Hanako with a gigantic smile on her face. Hanako looked at the young girl gently and knelt down to her eye level. Their resemblance was outstanding! Every feature, exactly the same!

Hanako stroked the young child's head as she leaned in to kiss her forehead. This act of maternal instinct surprised Dmitri. Who would have thought they would have known each other. No-Ru hugged the doctor one more time then scurried up to her living quarters. Hanako was now left alone with the void of the child that was once there. Her eyes so distant as she watched No-Ru leave into the night.

"Hanako"

The doctor in question head sharply turned to the source of the voice. It was the prince! He didn't look at her; he stood nonchalantly next to the statue of Pazuzu with his hands in his pocket. What had he seen?

"yes your majesty?"

"I require your skills, meet me in my chambers immediately"

"Yes sir"

The blue haired prince's hand stopped midway from the door knob because he heard the most heavenly singing from beyond the wooden barrier. Was that really Hanako? He opened the door slowly and crept inside the chambers. The young doctor was basked in the pale blue moonlight with the gentlest expression on her face. Her hair hung loosely .She sat on the edge of the balcony attached to the room. This was the prince's favorite getaway before he was under Alapu's spell. Hanako saw Dmitri approach and gave him a tiny smile, but when the light illuminated his features, her smile turned into a horrified grimace.

"YOUR HIGHNESS WHAT HAPPENED!?" She sprinted to his direction and pulled his face closer to her eye level. Her fingers glided over each bruise and scar from the attack. Apprehensively, she traced the dents that once held the kind sky blue eyes. Hanako winced,closed her eyes, and began muttering a spell in her Native tongue. Before anything could be initiated Dmitri placed one of his long fingers on her lips softly

"That isn't necessary Hanako" He drew his hand back to his side

"But But your eye Prince Dmitri-"

"Dmitri please" The prince interupted

"Uh oh umm alright then. Dmtri.. I can fix your eyes if you let me, please this is-"

"This is my way of showing I'm not so useless. Really these are my battle scars if you will. Melchior is one of my closest friends, and this just shows I'm willing to sacrifice for him...I can still see just fine"

She looked at the prince questioningly and brushed stray hair out of his face. Deep inside the empty craters were two blood red orbs floating in the darkness. Hanako drew her face in closer until their noses nearly touched, and that is when the prince kissed her.. Dmitri smiled at her and whispered in her ear graciously, "thank you for saving me Hanako, I owe you my life"

When he pulled back he saw a rose tint sweep over her porcelain skin, "I do not think I've done anything for you Dmitri"

Dmitri smirked and cupped his large hands over his heart, "Are you serious?" he closed his eyes, "The succubus had me in her grasp for who knows how long and you out of no where pulled me out. I'm not like humans Hanako, for us emotions are more in control 10 fold. If I earnestly felt real love it would have broken me out of spell. That's where you come in"

"I find that odd that you knew that you loved me in a short amount of time your highness " The prince glared at her, "umm I mean Dmitri.."

"You'll get used to it I promise. Anyway I have this jewel in my possession, is what probably kept me going, waiting for its owner to come"

"You're not the owner?"

"Not exactly. You see, we Azureous Elves have a legend that one day one of our people would rise up with the Jewel of Tomorrow. Its power is capable of breaking down nations and commanding legions of loyals with ease. "

"Where does this whole thing about Love come in?"

"Calm down I'm getting there!" Dmitri sucked in the cold night, "This is where it does" He removed his hands slightly from his chest where a white light escape through his fingers. Floating in the air between his hands and heart was a topaz gem the sparkled like a tiny star. Hanako was transfixed at the sight before and didn't know what to say.

"Go ahead Hanako, you can touch it"

She apprehensively pushed her trembling fingers closer to his heart. The seconds turned into hours. When the tip of her finger barely grazed it, a heavy wave snaked through her body violently. Hanako held in her screams, the pain was far worse then anything she's ever felt before! Dmitri opened his eyes slowly and tensed up at the sight of the suffering woman. The light vanished into the darkness as the Jewel panged to the floor heavily.

"Hanako are you alright!?!"

The young doctor collapsed into his arms in a sharp breath. Her whole body shook terribly in between sobs.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

The Jewel of Tomorrow was not supposed to cause destruction to the good people! What was going on?

The azure gem began to float into the air as a deep voice echoed through the chambers.

"Descendant, I will not accept being handed over to this woman"

"Genious" Dmitri voice coming from the Jewel was of the father of the Azureous Elves, "This is the woman who I truly love! She has saved me from the Succubus, why can it not be her?"

"She is a charlatan, be wary of her"

The prince looked at the young woman in his arms. She would not look at him. All she could do was hang her head in shame.

"he is right Dmitri, you should be wary of me"

Her dark ebony hair began to lighten up gradually to the color of fresh snow,

"H-H-Hanako" Dmitri stammered, "wh-wh-what are you"

"I am the harbinger of spring"


End file.
